Thank you Iruka-sensei
by janzen222
Summary: Iruka's final gift to Naruto is one that few ever receive and one Naruto will gladly cherish for the rest of his life
1. Chapter 1

It had started just as any other day. Naruto had been working on paperwork as usual when there was a knock at his door. It wasn't unusual considering he was in fact Hokage and had been for the last two years. Once the door opened however is when it became unusual. There in the doorway was his precious wife Sakura Uzamaki nee Haruno looking as though someone had just died. His mind jumping to that conclusion went down a mental list. All of Konoha 11 were currently in the village and they had just had a get together the other night to celebrate yet another year of peace. Konohamaru was currently training with a dozen of his shadow clones, so that name was checked off. Sasuke had just visited his office less than an hour ago so it wasn't him.

"What's wrong Sakura?" He asked rising to his feet and stepping around his desk. He opened his arms and embraced her allowing her to dig her head into his shoulder. Carefully wrapping his arms around his distressed wife, he asked once more. "What happened?" Instead of an answer she merely held him tighter as if he would fall a part. Pulling her head out of it's spot in Naruto's shoulder she watched him with bloodshot yet concerning eyes. "I'm so sorry, Naruto." She told him caressing his cheek with her shaking hand. He took her hand in his and was running down various fictional situations that could've led to a crying Sakura. Steading his resolve Naruto asked once more. "What happened?" He asked trying to comfort his wife who was trying to comfort him despite the fact he still did not know.

"I-it's Iruka-sensei..."

Iruka-sensei? Naruto didn't understand. The newly- and rightfully deserved- promoted Jonin had joined them for dinner the other night for their weekly dinner just as usual. He had been in good health, cracking jokes, telling embarrassing stories and just enjoying time with his little brother. Hell, he'd even told Naruto not to worry as he set out on a mission to Wave... Again Naruto repeated his question.

"What happened?"

Sakura was unsurprised at Naruto's hardened tone. She had expected it the moment she herself had examined the body. "The mission went wrong. Instead of being only several bandits, there turned out to be several hundred. His team just arrived carrying his b-body." She struggled to say the word that could ultimately break her headstrong husband. Naruto nodded taking in the information in. "IF they just arrived, then I can expect them to be on their way here to make their report. Can you do me a favor and tell Konohamaru that I want him in my office at his earliest convenience?" He asked knowing full well that despite how much he was hurting, he was Hokage and a Hokage always put his village first. In this case he merely wished to be the one to convey the news to his little brother. He was also probably one of the few that could stop Konohamaru's rampage. The kid had sure grown powerful over the years though that two year training trip the two had taken a few years back may or may not have had anything to do with it.

"Naruto." Sakura whispered looking up at her husband who was currently in 'Hokage' mode as he called it. "I'll be fine Sakura. I just don't want Konohamaru tearing up half the village on his way to my office to demand a mission to finish these bastards off if their not dead already. Better to knock the idea out of his skull without all the destruction prior, ya know?" He gave her a tight smile and she pressed her lips to his, hoping to show her support without the words she doubted she could find.

Their passionate kiss lasted a few moments before they eventually broke off for oxygen. Sakura did give him one last peck before ultimately going to gather Konohamaru. As she left Iruka's team arrived and relayed the mission to him. They told him how the bandits were planning on attacking the village and how they had been spotted by one of the sentries ending in a battle they weren't sure they'd make it through. They told of how Iruka took down dozens of bandits before betting all of his chakra on one last jutsu that scared off a good portion of the bandits and allowed them time to escape. They described how he succumbed to his injuries on his way back to the village and how his last words were directed to their Hokage.

"He told us to tell you, that he was proud of the man you became and how happy he was to see you achieve your goal..." The Jonin spoke as the three genin behind him remained silent just as they had been the entire time.

"Thank you for bringing his body back. I'll send out a team to eliminate the remaining bandits but for now collect your pay. Your dismissed." With that said Naruto turned towards the window and stared at the setting sun as all but one genin remained behind. Raising an eyebrow he looked at the genin's refletion.

"Hokage-sama." The genin spoke as his body shook.

"Yes?"

"I-I doubt the other's heard it b-because his voice was so faint b-but he said one last thing. H-he told me to tell you..." In that moment Naruto could have been mistaken but he swore he saw his old sensei behind the genin through the reflection. He watched as the ghost-like Jonin stepped through his office and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, to you I pass on my Will Of Fire..."

Naruto stood there long after the genin had left repeating those words through his head. The ghost of sensei long gone, Naruto stood facing the setting sun. He knew within a few minutes Konohamaru would show up and he'd have to calm the chunin but for now Naruto allowed himself the moment to watch the setting sun and reflect on his life. Iruka had been the first person to acknowledge him as a human being besides the Third Hokage. He had been the one who had believed in Naruto through it all. When everyone had wanted to keep him locked up during the war, Iruka was one of the few who trusted Naruto to save the world-which he had done- and when Naruto got married years later had stood as his best man. A tear trailed down his face as he thought of Iruka's last gift to him. One that meant as much as being Hokage did to him. It was a gift that few others gave and he personally only knew of two others who had received it. Shikamaru and Sasuke both of who continued adding to it so that one day they could pass on their Will Of Fire

"Thank you Iruka-sensei..."

 _Haven't written in a while. Still mostly on hiatus. Hope you guys enjoy this one. Till next time, Ja Ne_


	2. Not cool dude Not cool

**obviously this isn't a chapter. This is in response to a review on this story. In this review I was told to go kill myself because Naruto and Sakura aren't married. My first thought was 'does this person know that it's actually against the law to say things like this?' And to make things worse this person didn't even have the courage to post the comment as their user name. I'm assuming this is a child who posted it but I wonder if this idiot says this shit often. If so that ain't Kool dude. I personally could care less about what you say to me but other people. That shit ain't cool. I doubt the kid would have the courage to respond to this with a message from his profile. If the kid who posted it reads this. Remember something would ya, there's always someone on the other side of that screen.**


End file.
